The Sentinel En busca del corazón robado
by centinelita06
Summary: Dónde está el guardián de la Gran Ciudad?... Qué ha pasado con Jim? y con Blair? Podrá el destino unir dos caminos tan diferentes por segunda vez?... A.U. -Atención, éste fic contendrá Spanking paternal o disciplina paterna en algunos capítulos!


Atención! Los personajes principales de ésta historia pertenecen en su totalidad a sus creadores. No poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos y no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio monetario por ella.

Advertencia sobre contenido: Aclaro que ésta historia contendrá spank paternal, o disciplina paterna en algunos capítulos. Por favor, si no es de su agrado el tema, no lea! Estoy segura que en éste amplio mundo que es fanfiction habrán muchos otros relatos sin ésta temática.

Sin más nada que agregar, espero que les guste lo que escribo y si no, no tengan vergüenza en decirlo, pero por favor con mucho respeto!

The sentinel

**Capítulo 1:**

**En busca del corazón robado…**

_**Nota: Ésta historia tiene lugar después de The sentinel too. Sin embargo, para los fines de mi historia, me vi en la terrible necesidad de darle otro final a ese episodio… Para quienes no lo vieron, pues… les recomiendo que lo hagan, jejejeje…y sino ténganme paciencia que si todo marcha bien, lo trataré próximamente! **_

**###**

El anochecer descendió rápidamente, al igual que la temperatura en aquél particular sector portuario de la ciudad de Cascada. Si bien la zona de los depósitos era un lugar muy concurrido durante las horas de la mañana, cuando la luna salía, aquél espacio parecía convertirse en un pueblo fantasma. Y eso mismo hubiera sido, de no ser por esa sola personita que se divisaba desde lejos, paseándose nervioso de extremo a extremo por el amplio escenario.

Allí mismo, a la par del puerto, un niño tembloroso caminaba ansioso de un lado al otro, mientras aguardaba resignado por la llegada de su peor pesadilla, que para su desgracia, no se hizo esperar.

Sus pasos, si bien lentos y apagados, eran contrarios a su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban cada vez más de solo escuchar los pasos de su atormentador acercándose hasta donde él estaba.

Extrañando la tibiez de la tarde, el jovencito enroscó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándose así mismo en un vano intento por protegerse del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Su ropa sucia, húmeda y agujereada apenas le ayudaba a preservar el poco calor que su cuerpo producía, mientras su estómago se quejaba ruidosamente de la falta prolongada de alimentos. Otro temblor involuntario recorrió su espina cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló contra su rostro. Pero el frescor y el hambre eran los menores de sus problemas en esos momentos para este adolescente huérfano y desamparado que temblaba, no sólo de frío sino del miedo que lo inundaba de sólo tener que estar frente a ese sujeto. Sabía que si no lo obedecía, este hombre haría su vida muy miserable, más de lo que ya era. Y el temor fue creciendo cada vez más y más, incluso haciéndole doler el estómago, mientras los ojos negros de aquél hombre se posaban en sus pupilas azules…. Así había sido su vida desde que Richard Thompson había entrado en ella.

Richard Thompson, o Rick, como mayormente lo conocían en el mundo criminal y en los extensos expedientes de la policía, era uno de los sujetos más desagradables y peligrosos que habían pisado el suelo de Washington. Un tipo déspota, que se valía de un numeroso grupo de jovencitos sin hogar a quienes gobernaba a base de miedo, para llevar a cabo sus fechorías.

_-Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo, pedazo de gusano pestilente, porque sino ya sabes lo que te espera!-_ Dijo amenazantemente el hombre, tomando al niño con violencia por el frente de su camiseta para acercarlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.- _No creo que quieras terminar como Nick, verdad?!-_ Susurró el malviviente, dibujando una leve sonrisa que lucía tenebrosa en sus labios oscuros- _El pobre chico sufrió tanto y lloró como niñita indefensa cuando tuve que… __**matarlo!-**_ Dijo el hombre con una voz tan despiadada, que hizo temblar al muchachito bajo su agarre.

Una gota de sudor fría recorrió su frente. Había comenzado a sudar de los nervios y el miedo que le pellizcaba el corazón. El chico estaba aterrado! Y quién no lo estaría si te hacen una amenaza como esa?! Él no quería llorar, no debía llorar, pero sus ojos lo estaban traicionando. Quiso desviar la vista, alejar sus ojos de los de aquél malvado ser, pero Rick le sostuvo el rostro con una mano para que lo mirara fijamente.

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus ojitos empezaron a humedecerse y pronto un par de lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, en tanto un sollozo escapó de su garganta, interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche.

-**Por favor, Rick, no me obligues a hacer esto… es malo, y si me atrapan, me enviarán a un reformatorio.** –PLAFFF! Resonó un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla izquierda.

El adolescente se llevó una mano a frotarse el lugar castigado, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por sostener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le había dolido mucho ese golpe, pero no podía demostrar debilidad, no delante de Rick, porque sería peor.

_-No olvides nunca con quién estás hablando, mocoso tonto! Y si llegaran a atraparte, sería sólo porque eres un maldito imbécil… pero óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir, y que se te grabe bien en esa cabezota de genio de pacotilla que tienes_ -Le dijo, atrayéndolo con una mano por el frente de su ropa para acercarlo a su rostro, mientras que con la otra le daba leve golpecitos con los dedos en la cabeza_- JAMÁS, me oyes, idiota?! Jamás se te ocurra delatarme con la policía, porque eso sería lo último que hagas! De eso puedes estar seguro!... Ahora lárgate de aquí y ve a hacer lo que te dije! Y MÁS TE VALE QUE LO HAGAS BIEN!_

El niño salió corriendo, buscando poner la mayor distancia posible de aquél psicópata que, por mala jugada del destino, parecía haber tomado su corta vida en sus asquerosas manos. Ese mismo destino que parecía haberlo abandonado a su pobre suerte el día en que su madre fue asesinada. Pero por más que le demos vueltas al asunto, el destino sabe por qué hace las cosas, y en ésta caso, tenía un plan para nuestro joven amiguito. Un plan que se había trazado incluso antes de su nacimiento, y por eso el camino que transitaba junto al tirano de Rick Thompson pronto llegaría a su fin!

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un sector no muy silencioso de la Gran Cascada, el panorama que acompañaba aquél enorme edificio era totalmente diferente.

Aún a tan tardía hora de la noche, la estación de policías vibraba con la multitud furibunda de ciudadanos que pobló de palmo a palmo los pasillos de la institución. Gritos de recriminación, enojo e indignación, e incluso unos cuantos insultos fueron dedicados a los empleados encargados de la seguridad, mientras otro grupo de uniformados intentaban poner orden en las instalaciones. Todo aquél clamor se debía nada menos que al descontento ocasionado por la ola de delitos que se venían cometiendo en la ciudad a manos de menores de edad. La inseguridad en las calles había ido en aumento en sólo pocos días y era casi imposible encontrar una persona que no hubiera sido víctima de los delincuentes juveniles.

Con una pila de pesados documentos aseguradas bajo su brazo izquierdo, el detective Henry Brown intentaba abrirse paso entre medio de la gente como podía, caminando apurado a la oficina de su capitán. Todo el departamento de Policías de Cascada había sido afectado a la investigación de la banda de menores que desde hacía una semana aterrorizaban a la población y eso incluía a los detectives de Crímenes Mayores.

-Con permiso…. Permiso, por favor!...Disculpe… A un lado, por favor!- Decía Henry, mientras esquivaba a las personas de su camino.

-Hey, Henry… ven aquí, amigo!- Llamó Rafe.

-Ahora no, Rafe, llevo prisa… el jefe me está esperando!- Contestó resignado, cuando estuvo al frente de la oficina.

-Permiso, Señor. Aquí tengo los informes que me pidió… -Dijo el detective Brown, luego de haber entrado al despacho, alcanzándole a su superior las carpetas que le había solicitado más temprano.- Señor?!...- Preguntó acercándose un poco más, cuando vio que el hombre igual de moreno que él, no respondía- Capitán, se encuentra bien, señor?!- Pero el capitán Banks parecía no estar allí… o al menos su mente seguro que no estaba.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio, con sus ojos clavados en aquella imagen, Simón parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo. En sus manos posaba una foto enmarcada de dos de sus mejores amigos, el detective Jim Ellison y su joven observador, Blair Sandburg. La observaba con cariño, recordando breves momentos de aventuras y peligros vividos juntos.

-Capitán?!- Simón levantó el rostro ante el llamado insistente de su subordinado, y Henry pudo ver un singular brillo en sus ojos; las lágrimas que rehusaban ser derramadas por el imponente capitán.

-Estoy bien, Brown. Sólo- sólo recordando a los chicos!- Respondió, luego de suspirar hondamente.

Henry se fijó en lo que su capitán tenía en las manos, y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón- Mañana serán 14 años ya!- Afirmó el detective, volcando su mirada en aquella fotografía.

-Sí. Catorce años….- Repitió resignado, como intentando hacerse a la idea de aquél simple, pero doloroso numerito- Catorce largos años… y parece como si hubiera sido ayer!- Dijo con sentimiento, bajando nuevamente la vista hacia la foto tomada casualmente por él mismo, un día en que los tres amigos fueron de pesca juntos.

Simón cerró los ojos, guardando en su mente el recuerdo de aquél par de rostros risueños.

-Lo sé, señor. Aquí todos lo sentimos así… fue una tragedia, lo- lo que pasó… fue realmente trágico….

-Así es… una tragedia… -Susurró Banks, dejando a un lado el cuadro de sus amigos, y procediendo a servirse una taza de café- que tal vez pudo haberse evitado- Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Ha sabido algo de Jim?!

-Absolutamente nada, desde hace un año…. La última vez que hablé con el señor Ellison, éste me dijo que Jim estaba viviendo en una pequeña casa de campo, propiedad de su familia a las afueras de Cascada. Sé que un par de veces al mes viene a la ciudad para aprovisionarse, pero francamente no lo he visto en años!

Brown se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que el superior notó las carpetas aún en sus manos. –Esas son los informes que te pedí, Brown?!-

-Sí, señor. Son los reportes de los menores de edad que se fugaron de sus hogares de acogida. Muchos de ellos están entre los 12 y los 17 años…- comenzó a explicar el más joven. –Éste es el jovencito que se encontró sin vida, Tomy Lorenz, de 16 años. Sus allegados les comentaron a la policía que el adolescente se había involucrado con un tal Rick, pero no pudieron dar más detalles, sólo sabemos que Tomy quiso salirse de lo que fuera en que estaba envuelto y por eso lo asesinaron.

-16 años! Asesinan a niños! Por Dios, debemos encontrar al responsable cuanto antes!

-Si su teoría es cierta, alguien los está reclutando de la calle…. – Henry iba pasando los archivos, mostrando cada una de las fotografías, hasta que se quedó mudo cuando llegó a una que le resultó perturbadoramente familiar.

-Qué tienes Henry?! Está todo bien?!- Qué te suced…- Comenzó a interrogar el Capitán para quedarse en el mismo estado cuando vio la fotografía que Brown había apartado.

-No puede ser….

-Señor, es… es

-Toma la ficha y ve quién es, Brown!

El detective hizo lo que su superior le comandó y luego de una breve lectura de los datos del chico que figuraba en el expediente, ambos hombres quedaron estupefactos.

-….Aquí dice que su madre, Maya Carrasco, fue asesinada cuando él tenía 12 años… a partir de allí, Servicios Sociales lo envió con la familia Roberts, quienes denunciaron que el menor escapó hace 8 meses atrás. Se sospecha que hubo maltrato físico… Señor, qué piensa?!

-Creo que éste niño está en problemas, Brown. Debemos actuar pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

######

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO…..


End file.
